


The light of us

by Alien_Bab98



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lumity, The Owl House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Bab98/pseuds/Alien_Bab98
Summary: Luz Nocenda a transfer student at the notorious art school, Hexside High. In hopes of becoming the better artist, she reunites with her middle school friends and ends up making mysterious portraits in a series named "The light of us". After meeting someone life-changing.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The light of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and I will be creating more in the future.  
> If you want to offer constructive feedback give it to me in the comments please and thank you :)

Today is the day before the first day of my Sophomore year, the sounds of busy crowds walking throughout the airport, the look on mom's face was filled with worry as we arrived at the security checkpoint before entering the plane gates.  
" Luz, Mija, make sure you have everything you need."  
" Si, mama I have everything I need for the 50th time. " I said pouting.

"Im proud of you for getting accepted into the preparatory school. Im just going to miss you, my little baby is growing up so fast. Now go on and make sure to call or text me once you're there." Mom said wiping a tear.

"Ok bye mom, te amo," I say waving back with a smile, as I go into the security checkpoint.

I turned away knowing that I had been able to fool my mom in letting me enroll in the notorious art school, Hexside High which I had always dreamed of getting into to pursue my art and training under one of the most notorious artists in the Boiling Isles city.  
After passing the checkpoint I was right on time to board my flight.

I feel...Excited. I am finally going to pursue my passion instead of squandering around and not being bullied for being me. 

"Attention all Passengers we are now boarding for the flight 879 passage area D"

I enter the plane excited for what's to come for my future...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 8 hours since I left and now the plane has landed but I am now sleep-deprived due to reading and making fanart of the good witch Azura...I don't regret it.  
I get out of the terminal and now im waiting for f-

"Suprise Kid," My Godmother Eda said holding King curled up baby style. Eda wore a black pantsuit along with a big gold ring on her finger.

"Wo- KING YOU'RE ADORABLE!!" I said squealing as I rub the Shitzu's cute tummy.  
King is response gives in to the tummy rubs in a cute pout. I then give an eda a hug while in return giving me King to carry as she took my luggage.

"So Luz are you ready to train under me?" Eda says remarkably

"You bet I am," I say excitingly pumping up my free arm in the process.

"Make sure you do all the cleaning of my studio first before you want to learn anything," Eda exclaimed while I nod in agreement.

We head over to the car and place all of my stuff and Eda starts driving with King snuggling on top of my lap.

We make it to the 2-floor apartment the 1st floor is Eda's studio gallery and our rooms are up on the 2nd floor. Skipping the gallery and the rest of the apartment Eda leads me to my room as it's a very small yet cozy space with a twin size bed, closet, drawers, and one window by the bedside.

"Here you go kid this where you'll sleep tonight, the bathroom is right next to the kitchen, and if you need me ill be in my room right next door. I won't wake you up you have to wake yourself up remember that."

"Yes ma'am" I reply eagerly  
I am so excited to live here and become the best artist boiling isles city has ever known.

"Alright goodnight kid, King will sleep with you so make sure to leave the door open," Eda said turning away to leave the door slightly opened.

I leave my luggage and other stuff in my closet only taking out my nightclothes, toothbrush, and witch Azura book.  
I get ready for bed making sure my bookbag along with art materials are prepped as well as giving myself a thumbs up for doing so.  
King enters the room as planned and jumps on my bed. While I snuggle right above him while drifting off to sleep.

I am so excited  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ring.

ring.

SCREAMS!!!

I wake up to the screaming alarm sound I put on my phone to then turn it off.  
Excitedly I jump out of my bed off to open the window of my room that's surrounded by sounds of bustling cars, traffic, and people.

"GOOD MORNING BOILING ISLES CITY!!"

I then immediately close the door and get ready. I picked out nice long denim overalls accompanied by a white warm crop top and my legend of Zelda designed converse shoes. I pick up my legend of Zelda's bookbag along with art supplies, eat, and leave saying my farewell to Eda and King. I also make sure that I put the Good Witch Azura keychain attached to me for good luck.

Here we go, Luz, today is life-changing

Im waiting for the train that leads to the design district of the boiling Isles that leads straight up to the notorious 'Hexside High School of The Arts'. 

The subway train station is not really that crowded since it's early in the morning and it leads to Hexside High followed by some recreational parks on the side. So it's occupied by kids or people my age that goes and takes this train.

As I wait for the train to come I immediately spot a pretty pale girl with dyed Green mint hair wearing black graphic designed sweater accompanied by leggings with Doc Martins.  
She is on her phone with Airpods in-ear leaning against the wall with her black Jansport bookbag first.

Wow...she looks ethereal  
Wait- is she looking at me?

I smile back and wave just right when-  
"Well hello there," two twins say simultaneously right behind me.  
Startled I almost fell when one of the twins catch me I felt a blush creep up to my face as one of them help me back on my feet.  
They chuckled in response.  
  
Luz what is it with you today and beautiful people, like get a grip of yourself

The twins both sported a white simple tee along with a nice blue denim jacket, textured blue pants, and some white converse.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Emira and this is my brother Edric. Now that green-haired girl that's staring at you is our little sister Amity, but we call her Mittens because she gets so red when she's angry and holds her breath. Make sure you get to know her she likes that thing on your keychain." Emira and Edric both said winking earning a blush from me.

So her name is Amity...what a pretty name.

Edric Chuckled in response "What's your name? You go to Hexside right?"

"Yes. Oh, and I am Luz Noecenda night to meet you both." I responded with ease.  
Wow...  
I am making new friends already.  
this wasn't like my old school where everyone just didn't like me.

"Cool, Luz well catch you later the train is here," Edric said. The twins walked off as the train was about to station.

I look back to see if Amity was still there and to my surprise, she wasn't so I decided to go into the train which had just finished stationing.  
But right as I entered I was pulled to the side by Amity?!  
We both stood face to face next to each other while holding on to the hanging hand holder.

Stunned by the sudden movement I instantly start to panic in the inside and the train is already. moving

Luz don't screw up  
Luz stop gay panicking 

"I-uh..." I said as Amity has an intense gaze upon her eyes.

"What did my siblings say to you?" she asked in a serious yet light way.  
"They um... introduce themselves and introduced you because you were staring?" I said feeling so unconfident and unprepared for interaction like this.

Her expression immediately looked stunned,  
then flustered she quickly turn back to her serious expression.  
Suddenly I felt the train stop and we arrived at the station that's right next to Hexside.

"Oh and um my name is Luz it's good to meet you, I even have-"  
"Whatever I hope you aren't doing anything to put me down," she said walking away  
"Azura fanart..." I mutter.

I got out of the train trying to see where she went but sadly I couldn't. 

I'll talk to her later I guess...  
I get out of the station and see Hexside High  
Finally a new start  
Feeling confident and head inside. I find my locker and then someone familiar comes up to me...  
wait it's Willow!  
"Willow! It's been so long since 6th grade!" I say enthusiastically.  
Willow quickly realizes it's me and gives me a big hug. Someone else starts hugging me and it's Gus!  
"We missed you and how come you never told us you were coming to Hexside?" Willow says.

"I wanted to keep it a secret." I say smirking while opening my lock.

I, Willow, and Gus were best friends in the 6th grade I had to move back to the plain old small town because of my mom having to be assigned to a new hospital. Although we made sure to keep in contact if I were to come back.

We talked for 20 minutes and I learned that I have none of them in my classes but we all have lunch together. I also learned that Willow is taking theatre and Gus is taking Film.  
"Hey Luz, what are you taking?" Gus asked.

"I'm taking visual arts and by any chance do you know who Amity is?" I responded as we walked over to show where my classes were.

"Speak of the devil, she's with Boscha over there by your homeroom class. Amity and Boscha are pretty mean so me and Gus try to avoid them. Why'd you ask?" Willow said as I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Well, I sorta ran into her and her siblings into the train station. So, I was hoping to become friends since our interaction" I felt my cheeks in the response becoming hot at the instance of mentioning her.

Willow and Gus both smirked knowing well that I may have a crush on Amity.


End file.
